


Текила

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Сквало/Гокудера. Open air на пляже ночью; уйти от шумной компании и по всем правилам пить текилу вдвоем. Взаимные оральные ласки, без проникновения и явного доминирования, обоим по кайфу".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Текила

Хаято любит море, шумные вечеринки и ему всегда было интересно посмотреть, как, и главное, чем напивается Вария. Однако есть одно большое "но" – все это его увлекает в отдельности и дико бесит в общем наборе, к тому же, он только пару часов как с самолета и невыносимо хочет спать. Потому он, стараясь не привлекать внимания, как можно незаметнее сбегает в дальнюю часть пляжа. Вечеринку организовывали предусмотрительные люди, и мест, где можно уединиться, на закрытом пляже предостаточно. Хаято без сил валится на шезлонг, прикуривает, с наслаждением затягивается и смотрит в звездное небо; в паре шагов от него шумит море, невдалеке полным ходом идет вечеринка. Луссурия пьет коктейли. "Мальчик, сделай мне краси-иво". Хаято против воли хихикает, вспомнив "мальчика": бармена для вечеринки предоставил Дино, кажется, выбрав из числа телохранителей самого крупного – громилообразное нечто выше Луссурии головы на полторы. Но он действительно делает шикарные коктейли: в бокалах, которые он выставляет перед Луссурией, что-то пенится, искрится и переливается всеми цветами радуги. Бельфегор пьет шампанское. Брют. Принц недоделанный. Теперь Хаято в звуке лопающихся пузырьков всегда будет чудиться его дурацкое хихиканье. Занзас предпочитает виски. Никаких посторонних глупых добавок, ни в коем случае. Сквало… Интересно, а этот что пьет? 

– Подвинься.

Вспомнил на свою голову.

– Сквало, ты охренел? Весь пляж свободен! Иди куда-нибудь… в другую сторону!

– Не дождешься, я это место давно присмотрел. – Сквало плюхается на землю рядом с шезлонгом, гремит чем-то в пакете, матерится сквозь зубы. – Не устраивает мое присутствие – сам вали отсюда.

Хаято сжимает зубы на фильтре сигареты и борется с желанием засунуть за шиворот незваного гостя пару шашек динамита. Сквало тем временем извлекает из пакета бутылку, откручивает пробку, делает пару глотков прямо из горлышка и удовлетворенно стонет. Хаято все еще зол, но любопытство пересиливает.

– А что ты пьешь?

– Текилу, – Сквало покачивает бутылку, прислушиваясь к бульканью, и вновь прикладывается к горлышку.

Хаято морщится: глушить текилу таким образом – это лишать себя удовольствия, там ведь весь кайф в процессе. Чего бы ему не пить в баре, как все нормальные люди? А кстати, действительно, почему он приперся сюда с бутылкой, а не сидит со своими?

– А ты чего ушел оттуда?

– Этот пидорас Луссурия нажрался.

– Ну и?

– И захотел заплести мне афрокосички.

Хаято вновь сжимает зубами фильтр – на этот раз в попытке не засмеяться.

– А чертов босс, – продолжает Сквало, – его поддержал.

Хаято затягивается поглубже, пытаясь успокоиться, но картинка перед глазами возникает слишком отчетливая – чертово богатое воображение – и он смеется, давясь дымом.

– Чего ржешь?

"Драки Десятый не одобрит – у них и так с Занзасом натянутые отношения".

– Я дымом поперхнулся. Случайно, – Хаято щелчком отбрасывает сигарету и пытается срочно перевести разговор на другую тему. – А ты всегда так текилу пьешь?

– Как – "так"? Как ее еще можно пить? – Сквало смотрит настороженно и зло. 

А волосы у него и правда такие, что руки сами тянутся сделать с ними что-нибудь: прицепить какую-нибудь фенечку, заплести косички, ну или хотя бы подергать. Хаято подтаскивает к себе пакет и заглядывает вовнутрь. Так и есть, бармен сложил в него все, что положено: маленькую коробочку с солью и чуть побольше – с дольками лайма. Стопка тоже есть. 

– Смотри.

Хаято сжимает стопку, наливает в нее текилу из отобранной у Сквало бутылки – тот даже не сопротивляется, то ли от удивления, то ли от любопытства; выдавливает пару капель лайма между большим и указательным пальцем – кожу приятно холодит – потом сыплет на это место соль. Лайм вкладывает между безымянным и средним. Любуется получившейся картиной.

– Это ритуал. Лизнуть-глотнуть-укусить, понимаешь? – Он только собирается продемонстрировать все в действии, как пододвинувшийся Сквало ловит его руку и склоняется к ней. Он проводит языком дугу, слизывая соль, обхватывает своей ладонью его ладонь, направляя стопку к губам, выпивает текилу одним глотком и впивается зубами в лайм. И делает он это так уверенно, что Хаято понимает – его "развели". Пил Сквало так текилу, и явно не один раз. Возможно даже с чужих рук, мелькает мысль, она почему-то царапает, выпуская мелкие, острые, как у Ури, коготки.

– Блядь, – произносит Хаято отчетливо и громко, чувствуя, как от того места, где его касался языком Сквало, по всему телу распространяется горячая волна. – Вот блядь.

Сквало прижимается губами к пальцам, втягивая в рот дольку, а потом медленно проводит между ними языком. 

– Я не о тебе, я в принципе, – поспешно добавляет Хаято и облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы. 

"Интересно, а акулы поддаются дрессировке?" Сквало отстраняется и клацает зубами, раскусывая лайм, а потом стягивает зубами перчатку.

– Поможешь? – он вынимает стопку из ослабевших пальцев Хаято и усмехается.

"Играется, как с котенком, сволочь". Хаято повторяет процедуру на чужой руке: капнуть, насыпать, налить, вложить; и дико надеется, что Сквало не замечает, как у него дрожат пальцы.

– Пей.

Хаято пьет. Точнее слизывает-глотает-кусает. Соленое-крепкое-кислое. Не удержавшись, проводит языком между пальцами, точь-в-точь как Сквало. И наслаждается его сдавленным выдохом.

– Повторим? – голос у Сквало хриплый, а игры – интересные, вот только сил играть в эти игры у Гокудеры нет никаких. Он устало опирается на локти и смотрит в небо – такое может быть только в июле и только на море: бархатное в мелкой звездной пыли.

– Сквало, чего ты хочешь?

– Тебя, – совершенно спокойно отзывается тот.

Гокудера прикуривает и осторожно касается языком фильтра. Теперь у всего солено-горький привкус. Морской.

– Веришь, это самое паскудное, пошлое, мерзкое, грязное, непристойное, – ровно перечисляет он и, не меняя интонации, добавляет: – И интересное предложение, которое мне поступало за последние пару лет. Но я вынужден его отклонить. Я устал, как собака. Не спал двое суток. У меня не встанет.

Хаято не врет – может, кто за спиной и поговаривает о его ориентации, но к нему действительно никто не рискует подходить с подобными предложениями: из своих он никого в этом плане не интересует, а чужие – боятся. Сквало первый, кто рискнул, ну а что с него взять – псих. И Хаято действительно не спал двое суток. 

– Да что ты говоришь, – хмыкает Сквало и стягивает его с шезлонга.

Хаято вяло пожимает плечами – мол, делай, что хочешь, я бесчувственная кукла, веревочки оторвались, ничего не хочу, не могу, помогать не собираюсь, сопротивляться, впрочем, тоже.

Сквало тянет его за отвороты рубашки на себя, обхватывает ногами, чтобы удержать в сидячем положении, и, наклонившись, чуть прикусывает кожу на шее. Хаято наклоняет голову, чтобы этому недоделанному вампиру было удобнее, и жмурится от удовольствия. 

Сквало проводит горячими губами по шее к уху, пересчитывает языком серьги; споро расстегивает рубашку и легко толкает Хаято на землю. Тело отзывается на прикосновения значительно сильнее, чем предполагалось, учитывая недосып и усталость. На вставший член больно давит шов, и Хаято тянется, чтобы поправить впивающиеся брюки, или хотя бы прикоснуться к себе, но Сквало легко перехватывает его руки, плотно прижимает к земле. Целует – жестко. У его губ тот же привкус – соли и лайма. Он отстраняется, и Хаято чувствует себя разочарованным, но успокаивается, когда ощущает его губы на соске – он осторожно тянет ими колечко пирсинга, а потом заинтересованно спрашивает:

– А такие штуки у тебя есть еще где-то на теле? 

– А ты сам посмотри, – бормочет Хаято севшим голосом.

Сквало отпускает его руки – наконец-то, и торопливо расстегивает брюки, тянет их вниз вместе с трусами и целует в живот – быстрыми короткими поцелуями. Потом спускается ниже и проводит языком по члену – от основания к головке, легко сжимает в ладони мошонку и проезжается пальцем между ягодиц. 

– Не-а, ничего нет.

Хаято слышится разочарование в его голосе.

– Я сделаю еще пару дырок в своем теле… к следующему разу.

– Ловлю на слове, – хмыкает Сквало и, обхватив член, двигает кистью вверх-вниз. Хаято прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не застонать, когда губы Сквало накрывают головку и чуть сжимают. Когда он наконец-то принимает член в рот – почти до основания – Хаято перестает сдерживаться, стонет в голос; тянется рукой к его волосам и пропускает их сквозь пальцы. Сквало двигает головой медленно, мучительно медленно, и Хаято хочется поторопить его, толкнуться глубже, но руки на бедрах надежно его удерживают, и ему остается только сходить с ума от этого неспешного ритма. Потом Сквало обхватывает головку губами, легонько ее посасывая; Хаято балансирует на грани – пальцы поджимаются, в ушах звенит, он почти готов умолять, чтобы ему дали кончить – и в этот момент Сквало пережимает его член у основания и выпускает его изо рта. 

– Услуга за услугу. Ты же не оставишь меня потом дрочить в одиночестве?

– Все что захочешь, только не останавливайся, ну дай же мне кончить, – выдает Хаято на одном дыхании речитативом, и Сквало вновь наклоняется к члену, всасывает его, кончиком языка постукивает по головке, затем позволяет проникнуть чуть глубже, и опять облизывает головку вверх-вниз, сомкнув губы вокруг ствола. И мир летит к чертовой матери, Хаято кончает, кусая себя за большой палец, пытаясь не кричать.

Отдышавшись, он подтягивает штаны и садится, уткнувшись лицом в колени – ноги дрожат. 

– Продолжим?

Сквало поднимается и расстегивает ширинку на брюках.

– Я сам.

Хаято становится на колени и подрагивающими руками стягивает со Сквало брюки и трусы, утыкается ему в пах и с наслаждением втягивает едва уловимый запах, легко трется щекой о член.

– Будешь сосать или издеваться? – шипит сквозь зубы Сквало: его точно не хватит надолго. Хаято, улыбнувшись, лижет головку коротким движением, расслабляет горло, впускает член в рот – настолько глубоко, насколько может, и сглатывает. Этого хватает: Сквало вскрикивает, толкается глубже, и замирает. Хаято плотно сжимает губы, пропуская через них член, выжимая до последней капли, глотает горьковатую сперму, смешавшуюся со слюной, и отстраняется.

Он тянется за сигаретой, прикуривает и ложится на спину, Сквало падает с ним рядом.

Молчать со Сквало уютно, и Хаято уже почти докуривает, когда уют разбивает громкий манерный голос Луссурии где-то вдалеке:

– Сква-ало! Миленький, где ты? Я хочу привести твои волосы в порядо-ок! Я хочу заплести тебе коси-ички!

Матерясь сквозь зубы, Сквало подскакивает – явно собирается пойти и набить-таки новоявленному стилисту морду, но Хаято, поднявшись, обхватывает его руками, зарывается в волосы; Сквало неохотно уступает и вновь ложится.

– Тогда имей в виду, поспать я тебе не дам! – рычит он, и Хаято ему вполне верит. В конце концов, у них есть почти полная бутылка текилы, море, укромное место на пляже и свободное время – до рассвета, пока не окончится вечеринка.

А все остальное может подождать до утра.


End file.
